A sports training device is used to teach specific skills required for a sport. The device may be used to fine tune and exercise the muscular-skeletal mechanics related to the specific sport. The device may be used to practice and drill specific skills on and off the playing field. At competitions, the device may be used for pre-game warm-up exercises. Training devices generally include mobile or stationary objects used in the specific sport. For example, in baseball or softball, a training device may include a mobile or stationary baseball, softball or similar object that a user may strike with a baseball/softball bat. For tennis, racquetball, squash or badminton, a training device may include a mobile or stationary ball, birdie or similar object that a user may strike with a racket. For golf, a training device may include a golf ball or similar object that a user may strike with a golf club, and so on.
Because a user may want to practice in different locations such as at home, at the gym, at the practice field, and during game competition, it may be desirable for the training device to be transportable. Furthermore, to enhance the learning experience, it may be desirable for the training device to provide feedback to the user during a training activity with the device. Feedback allows the user to make physiological adjustments and mechanical corrections during the activity. Feedback can reduce the length of time required to learn or master a skill used in a particular sport.